


The Family

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Emily invites Lana and Fred over to her house for Canadian Thanksgiving when their plans fall through. Emily announces her pregnancy to her family. Despite the fact the Emily lives with her youngest sister, Brenna, and her one year old niece, the three have them get into some hanky-panky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian Thanksgiving was two weeks ago and this is extremely late, sorry for the delay. Enjoy and please review!

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Family**

Emily sat looking at the people around her table. To her left, at the head of the table, sat an older curly grey haired man her father, Edvard Einnarsson. To her right, sat Lana and Fred next to her.

“Lana, Fred, what happened to your Thanksgiving plans? I’m surprised you’re not with your family today.” Emily’s mother, Siobhan, asked the light playing with the silver streaks through her Irish auburn hair.

Fred was still chewing his bite of turkey, but Lana had just swallowed. “Fred’s sons are with their mother this year. And even though we had planned to spend time with Fred’s family, it didn’t work out. Fred’s family decided differently. If Emily hadn’t suggested that we come to dinner, we may have gone out for pizza or something. This is good turkey, Emily, so moist.” Lana took another bite.

“Mmm, sure is good, Emily. You did a good job. I’m glad you decided to come to Thanksgiving dinner with us, Lana. It’s been nice getting to know you.” Margaret, Emily’s older sister commented. “Did you whip the potatoes, the creamiest I’ve ever had?” She flipped her walnut brown hair behind her ear and Emily nodded.

“You aren’t going to have anything left over if the kids have anything to say about it.” Her brother-in-law, Trent, said as he shoveled in another load of potatoes. Margaret admonished her husband to slow down. Susan, her younger brother Garth’s wife, looked up and smiled, running her hand through her blond hair.

Garth was the only one in the family whose dark macore brown hair was curly, like their father’s. He looked up between bites and asked, “So, how did you meet Emily?”

Emily’s eyes widened and her heart palpitated hard within her chest. She looked up quickly to Fred then back down to her plate. Brenna, her youngest sister, saw the exchange, then saw the sly grin on Lana’s face. Her brows furrowed. What was wrong? Fred set down his utensils and stroked his wife’s hand, giving her a calm loving smile.

“My business associate, Saul Abbott,” many heads in the family nodded at the name, “told me about her fashion line and I thought Lana might want to take to look at a couple pieces. My wife fell in love not only with her fashion sense, but with her.” He stroked his wife’s hand again and ran his knuckles over her cheek. “They forged quite the friendship. It’s not hard to love Emily,” he smiled at Emily, “with her fashion sense, she’s quite attractive,” Brenna raised her brows not convinced, “and her clothing looks so good on Lana. Did you all contribute to this lovely dinner?”

Freja’s mahogany brown hair swung in her eyes and she swiped it away, swallowing, she said, “We all contribute something every year. Because this year Emily hosted the meal, she provided us with the turkey and potatoes. Mom and Dad always provide the turnip and Brussel sprouts, and Mom always provides us with traditional Irish dessert, potato candy and her famous Irish soda bread pudding.” Siobhan reddened slightly with the praise. “Margaret brought the gingered carrots. Susan brought the sweet potatoes, I brought the mushroom stuffing and Brenna provided the buns. Did you get these from the Portuguese bakery in New West?”

“Mhmm, baked fresh, got them after work yesterday, good, aren’t they?” Brenna’s red hair bounced as she nodded in confirmation. Everyone agreed along with her. A long line of screaming children ran through the dining room. Lana’s eyes twinkled at the procession. Fred couldn’t help smiling. Each parent took their children aside, scolding and asking them to wait 20 more minutes, until dinner was finished and the kitchen was clean.

As dinner came to a close, Fred commented, “What a beautiful family!”

Siobhan nearly burst with pride, “We have eight grandchildren. The oldest are Margaret’s, Deirdre is nine and Aiden is seven. Garth and Susan’s, Finn and Bethany are the two blonde children at six and three. Freja and Mark’s twin sons are the red headed four year olds, Leif and Oskar, and their sweet daughter, Thora, is two. Brenna’s one year old daughter, Tiana, joined us at the table, as you can see. She has her father’s beautiful blue eyes.”

Everyone stopped a moment and Brenna caught a sob, swiping at her glistening eyes. Fred looked up with concern at Emily. Emily cleared her throat, saying softly, “Brenna’s husband, Colin, died in a car crash just eight months ago.”

Lana stepped behind Brenna and hugged her tight, whispering, “I’m sorry for your loss. It must have been so hard to lose him so soon.”

Brenna accepted the hug and whispered a thank you. The men took all the plates and dishes back to the kitchen and started cleaning up. The ladies got out all the desserts and set them up on the table. Margaret called down to the rec room that dessert was ready and the children screamed their way back up.

“Grandma made her chocolate chip cookies!” Leif yelled at the room. Deirdre tried to hush him, but to no avail; she gave up when she saw her Aunt Freja take the matter in hand.

“And there’s chocolate cheesecake,” Aiden’s eyes were as round as saucers.

“Don’t forget Grandma’s potato candy!” Oskar exclaimed, as he took a handful.

“Can I have a piece of Aunt Susan’s salted caramel pie, please Mom?” Deirdre asked politely, her hands folded primly in front of her blue dress. Margaret pinched her cheek slightly.

“Of course you may, sweetheart.” Deirdre’s smile spread over her face as she cut herself a small piece of pie, as well as piling up her plate with the other goodies.

After all the dishes were done, the men came back in to the dining room and everyone started picking out their desserts. Emily made her way back from the kitchen with her spiced apple cider and served it to her family.

“Emily,” Siobhan guided her daughter to sit down, “you look so pale right now. You’re not working yourself to death, are you?”

“No, Mom, I have another ailment.” Emily sat down and her whole family stopped and looked at her. Brenna rushed over to her sister and exclaimed,

“How come you didn’t tell me? I live with you!”

“Are you going to be alright, sweetheart?” Edvard saw down on the back of the couch and stroked his daughter’s copper hair.

“Nothing that won’t be fixed in eight months, Dad, I’m pregnant.” The family stood stunned for a moment then a loud ruckus erupted as the family rushed over to hug Emily and give her congratulations. Fred smiled at the grinning Lana and Brenna looked at them suspiciously. Smiling at her happy news, Emily continued, “Doctor said she heard two heart beats. I go in for my first ultrasound in two weeks.”

The family continued to discuss Emily’s news as they portioned out the pies. Siobhan brought her daughter a full plate of dessert, admonishing, “You don’t have to eat it all, if you don’t want. No wonder you didn’t eat very much at dinner.”

Emily smiled at her plate and dug right in. Fred and Lana exclaimed over the three very different apples pies.

Garth explained, “Every year the women have an apple pie competition, of sorts. Margaret always brings the classic apple pie. Freja and Susan like to try different pies every year. My wife, Susan, made the salted caramel apple pie and I believe that is a deep dish apple crumb pie, right, Freja?”

“Yes, big brother, that’s right.” Freja watched her big sister, Emily, smiling at her when she caught her eye. “Garth gets the apples from the Myra Family Farm.”

Fred’s brows raised, “Family farm?”

“Yes,” Edvard confirmed, “Siobhan’s family owns an apple farm in Myra, BC.”

“Do you have a large family, Edvard?” Lana asked.

Edvard paused, taking a long draught of his apple cider then said, “Not as large as Siobhan’s, but my sisters, who live in the US with their families, number close to 25. Although, we don’t see them at Thanksgiving, we may see a select few of them at Christmas.”

“Were you raised in the States?” Fred inquired.

“No, my family emigrated to BC from Iceland when I was two. I met Siobhan at the University of British Columbia, oh, some forty years ago now.” His eyes twinkled as Siobhan pursed her lips. “Siobhan’s family hails from Ireland, if you couldn’t guess.”

Siobhan smiled at her husband and continued, “I am one of eight children and we are stretched out across Canada. My parents immigrated to Ottawa, Ontario then eventually made their way out here and to buy a farm in Myra. One of my sisters went back to Ottawa as she now has a seat in Parliament there. There’s a brother in Nova Scotia, a sister in Montreal, two brothers in Regina, Saskatchewan, a sister up in Ocean Falls, BC and my oldest brother and his family still run the family farm.”

Edvard rested his hand on his wife’s arm and continued as she finished off her dessert, “The O’Rileys get-together every other summer for a family reunion. There are 48 cousins and their families that includes my five brats,” There was a round of ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ and Edvard laughed at them, he continued, “which means there are well over 100 of them, if not closer to 200.”

“Wow, and I thought **_I_** was from a large family,” Lana exclaimed. Everyone laughed with her. The talking started to wind down as the noise level fell in the basement. Mark went to check on the kids. Coming back up, Mark held his daughter, Thora, saying

“They’re dropping off like flies down there. I think we need to get these little ones home.”

Fred and Lana gathered the plates and what dessert that was still left over was put into the fridge. Emily jolted awake from a snooze as her Dad gave her a hug. She moved towards the door to say goodbye to her family as one by one they put on their coats and exited. Brenna came down from upstairs to finish cleaning the kitchen, but as Fred had already started, they worked together to complete the task.

When the kitchen shone, Brenna said goodnight and excused herself to her room with her daughter. Emily guided Lana and Fred upstairs to show them to her guest room.

 

* * *

 

After being in bed for only three hours, Emily’s tummy rumbled. She hadn’t eaten very much at dinner because the smell of the turkey made her queasy, so she made her way to the kitchen and started hunting by the light of the refrigerator.  Piling a plate with some of the left over dessert, as well as some stuffing and mashed potatoes, Emily smiled, thankful that the children hadn’t finished all the potatoes, then sat down at the dining table and proceeded to stuff her face.

The light went on over her head and she looked up to see Lana watching her. “Couldn’t sleep, sweetie?”

“No, more like I was starving, the one thing I hate about being pregnant is the fact the poultry makes me queasy.” Lana smiled. Emily put a piece of potato candy in her mouth then took a bite of stuffing crunching them together. “I get hungry late at night and I’ve gotten used to hunting by the light of the refrigerator and sitting in the dark.” She munched on a cookie and Lana reached for some candy.

“Mmm, this is good.” Emily nodded in agreement. Lana raised her brows suggestively.  “When you’re done, you want to go back to bed?”

Emily smiled and nodded. “We’ll have to be quiet though, don’t want to wake Brenna or Tiana, God help us if we do that.”

Lana laughed. “You never said you lived with your sister.”

“Fred wasn’t interested,” Emily swallowed, “in knowing about my family. It was kind of inevitable though since you both agreed to come to my family Thanksgiving dinner. I don’t mind. I think Brenna is the only one that has any suspicions and if she has nothing to go on, she’ll forget about it. So we have to be really quiet if we’re going to do anything.”

Emily stood and set her plate in the sink. She and Lana made their way back upstairs. Fred stood in the door of the bathroom, scratching the back of his neck. He yawned then said, “Where did you ladies go?”

“Emily was hungry. Now that the turkey left with her parents, she can eat whatever she wants.” Fred looked with compassion at Emily then caught his wife’s wink and head jerk. Husband and wife walked Emily back to her bed and snuggled her in between them.

Emily’s head rested on Fred’s chest with Lana’s breasts pressing into her back. “You know, Emily, Lana told me that when she mentioned that there are not a lot of compliments in our relationship you went quiet. Is it true that you needed to focus?”

Emily lay quietly in Fred’s and Lana’s arms, biting her lips. Sighing, she said, “That was six weeks ago. Why bring that up now?” Silence reigned, but it was not comfortable. Fred’s fingers traced a path on her arm and she could feel Lana kissing and nibbling at her neck. Her body was betraying her as her pulse quickened and her panties got wet. She couldn’t let this silence go on anymore. “It wasn’t the compliment part, it was the relationship part. We agreed from the start that I was your mistress. Lana, do you not understand that?”

“No, I understand that you are part of us. We chose you.” Lana was now looking down into Emily’s face, so Emily raised a brow, giving a pensive look. Lana laughed low. “Okay, you can’t blame my first reaction. Fred shouldn’t have been so secretive.” She tickled her husband and he laughed. “You decided to stay and we have fallen as much in love with you as you with us. I see it in your eyes, Emily. Please, don’t hold anything back from us.”

Emily sobbed. “Not fair, you’re playing with a pregnant woman’s emotions.” Lana closed the gap between them and captured her lips. They pulled and sucked. Lana tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips. Emily gasped out a breath as her head fell back and Lana trailed kisses down her neck. Her juices were heavy between her thighs. “I have been so horny lately and I’m so sensitive. Take me, please.”

Lana pulled back to gaze into Emily’s green eyes. “You have such beautiful eyes.” Emily blushed slightly. “I want you to move closer to us. We want to be able to help with the babies when they are born. Maybe you could find a house with an in-law suite for your sister and niece.”

“Well, we’ve been talking about that, she thinks it’s time to move out and stand on her own two feet. Our mother takes care of Tiana when Brenna works, and she makes a fair bit at the firm. I need more space to nest now that I’m pregnant, so maybe now would be a good time for me to move out and leave this house to my sister.  I’m sure she would like that.” She ended on a groan. Lana’s and Fred’s hands were touching her everywhere and she wanted them right now.

Emily turned her face up and pulled at Fred’s lip. He ran his tongue over her lip and she opened to tongue tussle. Fred pulled her flush against his body and she could feel his hardness beneath his boxers. She groaned against his tongue and ran her fingers down, down, but her hand was caught and Fred threaded their fingers together bringing her hand up to kiss her palm.

“Is there something lacking that makes you think that this isn’t a relationship, Emily?” Fred inquired, kissing each fingertip.

“Can I get back to you on that?” Emily couldn’t focus on the conversation when her body wanted attention, besides Lana hadn’t stopped touching the most sensitive places on her body and she felt her body tense as an orgasm rushed through her body. Lana grinned at her, raising her brow a few times at her, then she glanced into her husband’s eyes and nodded.

“Sure.” Fred agreed. He couldn’t stop imagining how wet Emily’s panties had to be from that orgasm when they hadn’t done much more than touch her. “Just know that you are part of us. We don’t want you to rely on us to call you, feel free to call us too, especially now that you’re pregnant. It would be great to have you nearer, to be able to go back and forth between our houses or have you come over as often as you need. Maybe Lana will take you to work some times.”

Lana was kissing down Emily’s body and she arched into her kisses. Emily moaned. Fred reached down to pull off Emily’s nightie. Lana continued down Emily’s belly. Emily was panting with every kiss, every touch. Fred took some of the pillows and propped them behind Emily’s back. “Even though I only live twenty five minutes away from you, it would be nice to live closer.” Emily managed to speak breathily as Lana paid special attention to her.

As Lana rolled Emily’s panties down her legs, Fred sat behind his wife and removed her tank top, reaching around to palm her breasts. He nipped over her shoulder and kissed down to her spine, tonguing each groove. His hands slid over her body to pull her panties down her butt as Lana tongued over Emily’s pussy. Emily arched into Lana’s tongue and Lana reached to pinch her nipple. Emily yelped.

Lana and Fred looked up. Emily’s eyes went wide as she clapped her hands over her mouth. Fred carefully walked over to the door and listened. After a few seconds, he slowly opened the door and stared at Brenna’s door. No Brenna, no baby’s cry, everything seemed alright. He turned around and walked back to the bed.

“What happened?” Fred asked.

“My nipples are so tender. You can’t pinch them, just palm them, gently, or not at all, but I love everything else. That didn’t kill the mood, did it?” Fred leaned down to kiss her, running his hand over her arm then her side.

“What do you think?” Emily breathed heavily and a smile lazily covered her face. Passion burned within and arousal licked over her body. Fred reached his hand to cup Lana’s face, tilting it up he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Releasing her, he moved back to the end of the bed, placing a love bite on her butt cheek. Lana groaned deep in her throat then buried her face back in Emily’s pussy.

Fred spread Lana’s legs to slurp at the honey already forming on her pussy lips. Dipping his tongue into her Pepa, he thrusted into her, tasting her juices; his cock was rock solid and he wanted to be inside her. Pulling away, he placed the tip at her entrance and she rocked her hips trying to pull him inside without pulling away from Emily.

Without warning, Fred drove his cock hard inside his wife pushing her nose into Emily’s clit. Pulling out, he thrusted into her again and again, hitting her sweet spot. The movement caused Emily to receive attention to her clit too. After thrusting a long time, Lana’s honeypot undulated around his cock; Fred’s balls tightened as he released his seed into his wife and Emily came hard from the Lana’s ministrations. Fred continued to thrust to help Lana ride out her orgasm.

Panting and heaving gasps echoed throughout the room as the three of them collected and calmed themselves from the simultaneous orgasms they shared. Fred sat on the edge of the bed, beside Emily. Lana moved up and captured her husband’s mouth, allowing him to taste Emily as they kissed. Emily moved over to the far end of the bed, pulling Lana and Fred onto the bed with her.

The three of them snuggled. Lana turned her head and Emily licked and kissed her nose, tasting herself on Lana then kissing her full lips before she whispered goodnight. Emily laid her head on Lana’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her naked body as Lana snuggled against Fred’s broad chest; Fred wrapped his arms around his ladies as best he could and pulled them close.

As they nodded off to sleep, Lana decided to let them know something that Jen had disclosed to her, “You know Jen was upset we didn’t ask her, but I’m glad we have you, Emily.”

Emily smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
